Nights in Paradise
by Scribbles97
Summary: ADULT THEMES. You have been warned. Series of shots of the boys and what they like to get up to between the sheets... or anywhere else that takes their fancy.
1. Chapter 1

Scott sighed as Jenny ran her hands over his shoulders, "You're so tense."

He smiled softly as she moved to straddle him in his seat, he knew he was tense, that was why the couple had left the island for the weekend. Now they were finally alone to do as they pleased. Another private island, empty and far enough from civilisation for them to not be disturbed, no matter how much noise they made.

He smiled and closed his eyes as her hands played with the hair at the nape of his neck, relinquishing control to her, letting someone else take the reins for a while.

Scott liked the control he had at home, constantly in charge and listened to when needed. Truth be told, he _needed_ that control. He had needed it for a long time because he _needed_ to keep his little brothers safe.

Every now and again though, the control became too much. Or rather, the stress that came with the control. The stress of knowing he could be sending the same brothers he was trying to protect, to somewhere they may not return from.

Jenny knew. Jenny always just knew when being in charge was getting too much, and she knew just how to fix it.

The first time they had done it, he had fought. Not realising himself that it was the release of control that he needed. It hadn't been since his air force days that he had trusted someone else to have complete control.

He trusted Jenny though, with his life, as she trusted him with hers. Even if he had been uneasy the first time she had pushed him down on the bed and taken over, he had been quick to realise it was what he needed.

"Now," Jenny whispered, her soft lips tickling his ear as cool metal fastened around both of his wrists, "Are you going to behave for me?"

She smiled as his lips curved up and his head leant back to look at her properly, "Yes, miss."

Her hand lightly massaged the side of his head, just where she knew he liked it. She was in charge now. Leaning her head down, she pressed her lips to his. Her stomach clenched in anticipation of what was to come and she had to swallow hard to keep a straight face.

She pulled back and locked her dark eyes with Scott's, her fingers brushed the scab on his scalp reminding her of the earthquake rescue three days before. He'd taken that one hard, both physically and mentally, she knew she'd have to be gentler than usual.

"I'm okay," Scott murmured with a smirk, "As long as you play nice,"

Jenny laughed and nodded, leaning forward to kiss his hair, a more tender action than a sexual kiss on the lips.

Scott smiled as she took the collar of his shirt and pulled him into the bedroom. He obliged when she told him to sit on the edge of the bed, slipping a key into his hand as she did so. Hiding a groan as she turned and walked away, Scott resisted the want to get up and grab her as the cuffs slipped from his wrists. He knew exactly what she wanted from him, and that did not involve him pinning her to the bed.

It didn't take him long to strip off and tie the blindfold over his eyes before re-handcuffing himself. Jenny always seemed to take so much longer. Scott was sure she did it on purpose, keeping him waiting was part of the pain that came before the pleasure. He knew exactly when she would reappear, they always started the same way. She would leave him until he became acutely aware of every little sound in the room, the ticking of a clock, the humming of a mini fridge, the creak of the floorboards as he shifted on the bed. Then, those little sounds would be replaced by the click click click of _those_ blue high heels.

He swallowed hard as Jenny groaned quietly, using everything in him to keep his face neutral as her hand gripped his hair tightly. All he wanted was to sink himself into her, to drag his lips along her skin as she groaned his name. He had given her control though, tonight, he would be the one being kissed and doing the groaning.

"Good boy," Jenny murmured, running her hand up his chest, digging her nails in as she did. Scott hissed quietly as the sensation went straight to his groin, the tightness down there quickly becoming apparent. He knew she had it out for him the moment she left his lap again, she was going to wind him so tight agonisingly slowly.

She walked around the bed, each step coming slowly and purposefully. Scott shifted but kept his head up as the footsteps stopped behind him. He could feel her eyes raking over him, could hear the hitch of her breath in her throat as he shifted again.

"What do you do to me?" She murmured as the bed dipped behind Scott. He could feel her behind him, the light tickle of her breath at the nape of his neck as she whispered, "All the things I can do to you. Where should I start?"

Scott pursed his lips, knowing he should keep quiet but wanting nothing more than to groan at the thought of what she could do. The light snap of a riding crop between his shoulder blades reminded Scott of just how tormenting these nights could be. He trusted her though, one single word and it would all stop. They'd never needed it though, she knew his limits, she knew when she could push him, and when she shouldn't. Scott knew he was safe.

The second snap of the crop against his bound wrists made him smirk a little, sure, he was safe. As long as he didn't act out of line and did as Jenny wanted him to, he was perfectly safe. It was when he made a mistake that he was in trouble.

Scott turned his head when he felt the light push of the soft leather end against his cheek. His breath hitched as the crop stroked down his neck, leaving a trail of goosebumps in it's wake. He swallowed hard as the leather stroked around his groin, avoiding his more sensitive co ck and balls.

"Now," Jenny murmured, her voice so soft and innocent, "Would you rather stand up, or kneel on all fours?" Her voice was as normal as if she was asking him if he wanted tea or coffee, yet he knew what she was asking went so much deeper.

He had to clear his throat before he answered, Jenny's lips on his shoulder far too distracting, "Kneeling, please, Miss."

He felt the curve of her lips against his shoulder as her hand brushed the side of his head, just above the blindfold. The cuff's clicked off and her touch vanished. If Scott couldn't hear her footsteps so clearly, he would have thought he was alone.

He could hear her steps though, as he could hear the wood of the drawer being pulled open as he moved to take his position in the centre of the bed. Her hands seemed so much colder when she returned, running them over his backside and down between his legs, fondling his balls for just a moment before pulling away.

"Count." She demanded, a moment before the crop snapped against his back. Scott hissed and jolted a little before complying, "One, miss."

As soon as the words left his mouth, a second snap, then a third, and a fourth, none going lower than his backside. Scott bit his lip as the tenth snap stung his thigh, leaving him to shudder in anticipation. He could bear the sting of the crop against his balls, but it wasn't something he looked forward to. Sucking in a breath as the fifteenth hit snapped a little close for comfort, he quietly sighed in relief as Jenny's hand rubbed over his backside.

"My, you are being good today." She commented as she pulled away from him, "Now lie on your back."

Scott nodded once, "Yes Miss."

He did what he could to cooperate blindfolded as Jenny tied each of his limbs to a corner of the bed. This would be the real torture. He was spread out before her, unable to reach and touch her or hold her as he liked. He knew it was what he needed though, Jenny knew it too, this gave her complete control. Scott was helpless to do anything but to let her have her way.

He swallowed as he felt her weight on the bed, her skin brushing against his as she crawled up the bed over him, "One more little thing," She whispered as her breath fanned over his chest, "If you keep quiet for just five more minutes," Scott swallowed as her hand skimmed down to curl tightly around his co ck, "You can be as loud as you want. Understood?"

For emphasis she squeezed tightly, making Scott tense and his hands clench around the rope that bound them, "Yes, miss. Thank you, miss."

He closed his eyes behind the blindfold as her hand clenched around him again, tugging gently as she did. It set every nerve ending alight as her thumb stroked over his tip. She knew just how to tease him in the most agonizing of ways. Jenny started on the inside of his thighs, nipping and kissing the skin as she trailed her lips up to where she knew he wanted them. Then she started at his base, licking and sucking ever so lightly while her hands pressed on his hips, not letting him go anywhere. He sucked a breath in as the tip of her tongue flicked out to touch his tip, he could have sworn she had been a snake in a former life. His breaths came in short gasps as her lips closed around his co ck. How he just wanted to groan her name as she worked her magic. He was sure Jenny knew exactly what he was thinking as she laughed lowly in her throat, the vibration of her lips going straight to Scott's nerve endings.

It was hopeless, he let out a long low groan and pushed against Jenny, trying to urge her on. The second the sound had left his mouth though, all her contact left him. Leaving him with a straining erection and an almost painful ache in his stomach.

He swallowed and winced as her nails came back to him, pinching his nipples, sending shocks right through his chest.

"Oh baby," Jenny sighed, "You were doing so well."

Scott swallowed and knew he had to plead, "I'm sorry, miss. Please, give me another chance?"

Jenny tutted as her hand stroked his cheek, "Why should I?"

"It was an accident miss, I am sorry. I won't do it again, miss." He screwed up his face as she nudged his balls with her knee, suppressing another groan. She was going to be the death of him. He relaxed a little as she kissed his cheek and rubbed her palms over his chest, soothing the ache left on his nipples from her nails.

"Stay quiet now baby," Jenny whispered, "Alright?"

"Yes, miss."

He closed his eyes again and relaxed into the soft mattress as Jenny's hands massaged his scalp, her lips tracing his jaw. He smiled as her lips pressed to his for the briefest of moments before pulling away, "Now, where was I?"

Scott sighed in quiet relief as she supported herself on his chest with one hand while the other guided his co ck into her. It seemed that Jenny was as fed up with the teasing as he was, and as needy. The knot in Scott's stomach only tightened further as her tight wetness covered him and she groaned in her own pleasure. She sat on his hips for a moment, still rubbing her hands all over his chest and it took everything Scott had to not move. He needed the friction, he needed to hear her groan. He wanted her to make him climax.

Jenny rocked herself slightly against him and sighed, "Fu ck Scotty," Scott let out a breath as she suddenly slammed down hard against him, before pulling off again. Each time she slapped down, he tensed, he was so close but he knew he was still so far away. Every single moan she let out tightened the spring in his stomach, but he knew that the same spring was also being wound for her. Jenny whimpered as he felt her tense, her legs shaking against his. She cried as her nails dug into his chest, making Scott tense. He bit his lip, drawing a small amount of blood as his hands gripped at the rope.

He had to smile as her hands relaxed and she stilled. Her breathing was heavy and hot against his neck making his erection painful now. It was his turn this time now though, it had to be.

"Please miss," He whispered, making Jenny laugh and pull away slowly, her hand once again finding it's way to his hair, "Yes, it's your turn now baby."

She pulled away for a second before the rope slipped from Scott's ankles. He felt her fingertips at his wrists, making him suck in a breath, "No." He froze as Jenny's fingers hesitated, "Leave it please, miss."

Her fingers drifted away, "As you like baby."

He hissed out as she slammed back against him without warning. She seemed so impossibly tight around him, not that he was complaining. Her hips ground against his making Scott groan out, knowing he could get away with it now.

"Do you like it rough?" Jenny panted out as she shifted forward, starting to quicken her pace.

Scott threw his head back and pushed himself up with his legs, "Rough, miss. Give it to me rough."

His mind blanked after that, only able to focus on the friction between their two bodies. Nails dug into his skin. Moist lips pressed to his. Soft moans became loud groans as she pounded against him, over and over. He met each of her movements the best he could with an equally hard thrust of his hips.

His legs began to shake as Jenny's groans reached their climax. His whole body shuddered as Jenny pushed down hard against him and cried out. Her walls squeezed down on him, giving him the final push of friction he needed for his own release. He let out a shout, pulling on the ropes until the bed frame creaked in protest. His hips pushed up to Jenny's as she leant down and kissed him gently, her lips prying his apart to mute his cries.

It took a long moment for his thoughts to clear from the haze that came after his climax. When the final clouds cleared, Jenny was resting on his chest, his blindfold gone and wrists free. He smiled and pressed his lips to her hair, "Thank you."

"Anything for you," She looked up, resting her chin on his heart, "I love you. You needed it."

Scott smiled and shifted, holding her tightly, "I love you too."

They sat quietly for a long moment, Scott's hands rubbing gently over her bare skin.

Jenny laughed as he twisted them, pinning her beneath him, "Scott Tracy you are insatiable!"

Scott pulled back from biting her neck, "I think you'll find, most Tracy's are."


	2. Chapter 2

**Caught (Alan)**

He knew he shouldn't be looking it up. He knew that anyone could walk in at any moment. He was at college now though, and he was _pretty sure_ his brothers wouldn't try to check his browsing history now. Would they?

All the settings were set to private though. John had showed him in the past for International Rescue the best way to scramble a signal so nobody could find out that it was _you_ looking at something. Yet he still felt hesitant.

Nope. He snapped the laptop shut and pushed it to the other end of the bed. He'd just read instead.

Reaching into the drawer next to his bed, expecting to find his copy of Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy, he instead came across a box. The fact that there was a box there didn't really surprise him. Moving into his dorm with the help of his brothers, he would have been surprised if they hadn't have left little surprises dotted around.

He wasn't expecting _that_ surprise though.

 _Stay safe little bro ;) Gords._

Alan could have died of embarrassment as he dropped the box of condoms back in the drawer and screwed up the note. Little did he realise just how soon he'd be breaking the seal on that very box.

Alan laughed as he set down his takeaway carton, "Seriously though Nat, I'm sure my bothers wouldn't mind you coming over for a couple of days over summer."

She sighed and curled into his side, "You don't have to work," She smirked and looked up to him, "Besides, I don't think we could get away with so much at your place."

Alan smiled and raised an eyebrow, "Unfortunately you're right," He stood and held a hand out to her, "We'd best make the most of it now then."

He smirked as her amber eyes danced and she took his hand. It might have been their last night together before the holidays, but it was sure going to count.

She straddled his lap as he sat on the edge of the bed, their lips making a connection as his hands knotted themselves in her long black hair. He loved her hair, it was so soft, he could spend a whole day just running his hands through it. What he knew Nat loved best though was when he pulled. Not hard. No, he wouldn't ever do that, only ever a gentle tug to get that soft moan from the back of her throat.

It was his chest she loved, and his arms. He wasn't overly muscular, but he was toned, and his arms felt safe when they were around her. What she loved the most, was dragging her nails down his skin. It always made his breath hitch wherever he was kissing her. That only worked though if he didn't have a top on and right now he _did_ have a t-shirt on.

His hands hand left her hair and were roaming under her work blouse, taking their time to feel the skin underneath between unfastening each button. She had to smile, normally things would go so quick, their clothes would come right off. But they didn't know when they'd next see each other, so this would have to last.

"I love you," Alan whispered as he popped the last button through its hole and pushed her blouse off. He smiled as she sighed and her fingers dug into the material of his shirt. Taking it slow wasn't Nat's thing but tonight she'd have to be patient.

"I'm going to miss you," She murmured as her lips brushed the skin under his ear, "God, I'm going to be lost,"

Alan pulled her lips back to his, groaning as she gasped lightly. He hadn't even told his brothers about her yet. Not that he hadn't wanted to, he just needed to protect himself from all their comments. Or more specifically, from Gordon.

His thoughts quickly vanished as Nat started to shift against him, her breath starting to quicken as she rubbed against the bulge in his jeans. He couldn't not moan at the friction and was quick to discard both his top and her bra. His hands left her hair as his lips moved to her breasts, lightly sucking the delicate skin as his hands pushed her to him.

She pushed him back, panting and moaning, but he knew what she meant. As she stood he reached around to her tailbone, pulling down the zip of her skirt and letting it fall to the ground as she walked around to lie back on the bed. He grinned as he stood, unfastening his jeans as she purposefully bent over to pull the covers back.

"You're a tease," He uttered as he pulled her under him.

Her lips tingled against his shoulder as she laughed softly, "Oh I know."

Without really even having to think about it, he pulled open the drawer at the side of his bed and reached for the almost empty box, again pushing the thoughts of his brothers away. He would perhaps have to thank Gordon at some point.

As he grasped the foil packet, Nat smirked, her hand reaching down between them and brushing ever so lightly. He moaned as she gripped tightly and sucked hard on his neck.

"Nat," He breathed as she released him, "You're going to kill me one day."

Her laugh was cut short as his lips met hers, and his hand dipped down between her legs, making her moan this time.

"Do I get to do the honours?" She whispered as they pulled apart for breath.

Alan laughed softly and kissed her button nose as he passed her the packet, "Of-"

"SURPRI- Oh god."

Both Alan and Natalie froze, both looking to each other with wide eyes and dropped jaws. His brothers weren't meant to be picking him up until tomorrow.

"I'll just…"

Alan pressed his face to Nat's shoulder. Yep, he had been right at the start of the College year. He was going to die of embarrassment, right there on that bed.


End file.
